ThE BooKMuNdo AltErNo
by hikaru117
Summary: Una pequeña historia de deidara que se encuentra en un mundo como el nuestro..pero poco a poco va recordando cosas sobre su verdadero mundo..con los akatsuki..YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**ThE BooK-MuNdo AltErNo**

Ambiente, practicamente en lo moderno, en estados unidos, Nueva York, con ciertos toques antiguos

**PaReJaS pRiNcIpAlEs:** SasoRiXdEidArA

**PaReJaS sEcUnDaRiAs:** SaSuKeXnArUtO, ItAcHiXdEiDaRa, SaIxNaRuTo, SaKuRaXnArUtO (algunas de estas son solo insinuaciones xD)

_**NoTa:** estos son unas formas que uso para que el personaje se exprese mejor o para el mejor entendimiento de la historia..._

_**"": **entre comillas, las uso para poner lo que los personajes piensan (): parentesis, aqui hablo sobre lo que hacen en la escena Letras cursivas: relatos de la historia Letras en negrita: Titulos []: corchete, aclaraciones de la escena_

**AdVeRtEnCiA:** NO HAY LEMON

**CaPiTuLo 1:** _LlEgAdA_

_"Un fuerte dolor en el pecho...agua que brotaba de mis ojos..sangre que salia de mi cuerpo..todo era tan tenebroso, estaba asustado..realmente asustado..mire hacia mi lado en donde alguien alto me observava con unos ojos muy rojos..que poco a poco fueron tornandose obscuros...se acerco a mi..y pude notar que estaba llorando..pero se fue alejando poco a poco..hasta que no lo vi mas..quede solo en ese bosque tan terrorifico que siempre odie, esperando a que la muerte me alcanzara..pero esta no llegaba..mi corazon seguia latiendo y yo seguia conciente..como desearia haber estado dormido desde que me apu alo..por lo menos..no me habria enterado de que la persona que mas queria en este mundo acabo con mi vida.."_

**Suena el timbre de la campana de salida**

-hmm..bueno..continuaremos con la lectura ma ana, analicen lo que hemos leido en esta semana sobre el drama, porque ma ana hare algunas preguntas..pueden retirarse..[este era un chico de cabellos rojizos, con muchos piercings en la cara como para ser llamado maestro]  
-hmp, pero aun falta mucho por leer..y yo queria saber el final [comentaba un chico de cabellos amarillos, con una cola]  
-si, pero, eres el unico que queda en el salon, a parte de itachi que aun te esta esperando, no crees que seria mejor leerlo en tu casa si tienes tanta curiosidad?  
-esta bien, esta bien..(se levanta y toma su mochila)..espero que no nos vaya a hacer una prueba sorpresa ma ana je je.  
Con su picara risa este se retira del salon..dejando una sonrisa en Pein..hmm..deseguro Deidara habia dado justo en el blanco..ma ana tendrian un examen -hmm, te hubieras tardado mas [este era de cabello negro y ojos oscuros..Itachi Uchiha, miembro del famoso y rico clan Uchiha]  
-ese profesor no es un amante del arte y el drama como yo,deberia de poner mas atencion a ello..ya que es su vocacion no?  
-le pone la suficiente atencion que cualquier persona daria, menos tu, no te quejes tanto y vamos al departamento, antes de que se haga mas tarde -un..bueno..(carga su mochila en la espalda y camina con el libro en la mano)  
Itachi lo mira con mucha calma y suspira, eso era de esperarse, a Deidara no solo le gustaba la lectura del libro..tambien los dibujos de ellos,en especial porque tenia unas bellas obras que detallaba muy bien la escena escrita.  
La academia era una gran instalacion que poseia muchas comodidades, varios edificios con las habitaciones de los alumnos y maestros, bibliotecas, canchas deportivas, ba os extra, ademas del que se encontraba en cada habitacion, era un lugar en el que te podias perder muy facilmente, sin un buen mapa o un buen Uchiha que se viera obligado a llevarte a conocer las instalaciones..[en el caso de Deidara]  
Deidara habia guardado su libro, algo que le extra o a Itachi..asi que no pudo evitar preguntar.  
-por que no sigues leyendo?  
-..me aburri..un.  
-te aburriste?..es muy raro que te aburras leyendo una obra.  
en ese instante Deidara tapa la boca de itachi -(susurrando) siento desde hace rato que alguien nos esta siguiendo..pero cada vez que volteo no hay nadie.  
-hmm..a que te refieres? yo no e sentido nada mas que el sonido de los grillos -estoy seguro de que hay alguien que nos esta siguiendo..hmmp..mejor caminemos rapido si? (lo toma del brazo y lo hala)..tengo algo de miedo..pero realmente no se porque -Esta bien..(lo toma de la mano y camina rapido) apresuremonos entonces, este es un colegio pero facilmente puede entrar cualquier persona desconocida al campus -un..si.  
Los dos continuan hasta llegar a su habitacion, buscan la llave rapidamente y entran -un..siento que aun hay alguien afuera.  
-hmm..lo mejor sera cerrar esto bien con llave..(lo dice mientras coloca el seguro)  
-creo que asi estaremos seguros..(sonrie) gracias itachi, si hubiera estado solo me habria asustado mucho (se rasca la cabeza) bueno, creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir -si, eso sera lo mejor Itachi apaga las luces, y cada uno se acuesta en su cama..intentando conciliar el sue o

"Ahh..me siento..tan triste...deprimido..que me paso?..que tengo en mi cara?..porque mi ojo esta asi?..mis manos..tienen bocas..que es esto?...QUE ES ESTO!  
soy un fenomeno..me siento..tan solo..necesito ayuda..ayuda..para que me sacen de esta obscuridad..AYUDENME POR FAVOR!! NO LO SOPORTO MAS!!"

"Porque estas solo?...olvidas que estoy aqui? dijiste que no importaba el tiempo ni el lugar..siempre estarias conmigo..asi no me recordaras..dijiste que algun dia lo harias...estas listo?..dime..estas listo para venir conmigo?..de vuelta a la realidad? ah?..necesito tu respuesta...Deidara..te estoy esperando..te estamos esperando"

-aaah....(suspira)..que..? Estaba algo sudado..se tocaba uno de sus ojos para ver si aun seguia alli..y ahi estaba, se sintio aliviado..todo habia sido un sue o..un mal sue o..pero aun asi habia sido muy real, sintio que realmente estaba alli..miro hacia arriba y alli estaba su compa ero y buen amigo, sujetandolo con ambas manos por la cabeza, mirandolo algo preocupado -estas bien Deidara?...me despertaron tus gemidos..acaso tenias una pesadilla?  
-unn..si..algo asi..pero no quiero hablar de eso, lamento haberte despertado itachi.  
-hmm..no es solo la pesadilla..(le toca la frente) estas ardiendo en fiebre Deidara..asi no podras ir hoy a clase -que?!..noo! yo quiero ir!..necesito terminar de leer el libro en la clase..hablarlo con el maestro!  
-hablaran despues de eso, estas realmente enfermo Deidara, llamare a la enfermera para que venga si?  
-pero..pero..unn que rabia..(cruza los brazos)  
-hmm..(toma su chaleco y su mochila) yo ya me voy a clase, vendre a verte durante el desayuno..ni se te ocurra salir de aqui -unn..si..peroo..me traes desayuno..si!  
-si, si te mejoras..(cierra la puerta)  
-"un..me pregunto porque todos los Uchiha son asi..Sasuke Uchiha..recuerdo como era con ese Uzimaki Naruto..y Tobi..hmm..el peque o y molesto tobi..hace tiempo que no lo veo..hace tantooo...." (bosteza y arrecuesta bien su cabeza en la almohada hasta dormirse)  
Se podia observar una peque a sombra desde la ventana.  
"hmm...asi que si eras tu..al fin te encontre..Deidara.."

**FiN dEl cApItUlO #1**

**PrOxImO cApItUlO:** _DiMe QuIeN dEmOnIoS eReS!!_


	2. Chapter 2

ThE BooK-MuNdo AltErNo

Primero que todo les agradesco a los que comentaron mi fic, son pocos pero buenos comentarios y lo aprecio mucho, eso me dejo ganas de continuar...asi que

aqui les traigo el capitulo 2 :) .. si les gusta rewies plis :P

hehehe..se que el capitulo 2 se llamaria " DiMe QuIeN dEmOnIoS eReS!!" pero me entro la inspiracion y decidi colocar algo antes de hacer ese capitulo..asi

que el de hoy se llamaaa...

CaPiTuLo 2: Pesadilla que me llevo a confesarme

-....Deidara....

-hhm....?

-..Estas..muy lastimado...

-Yo creo que ya llego mi hora Danna...jeje..

-no no moriras!! no lo permitire!

-sasori no danna..esta bien..no me molesta morir asi, en realidad, estoy feliz de poder morir con alguien a mi lado

-..No...te dije..que no vas a morir..no me importa si no me reconoces! pero no te voy a dejar morir!

-jejeje..pero de que hablas danna? ya no se puede hacer nada....

....

Deidara en ese instante se desmaya, Sasori entra en panico y realiza unos sellos para utilizar una tecnica especial..

"" Tecnica del traslado hacia otro mundo!!""

-Deidara...

-no..eso no..!!

-Deidara? estas bien?

-no! no! porque usaste esa tecnica! no quiero..!

SLAP!!

Uchiha Itachi abofeteo a Deidara para que este reaccionara

-....i-itachi??

-Deidara te encuentras bien? (pone su mano en la frente de deidara)

-aaaah!! (se sienta por impulso) q..q...

-(sostiene a deidara por los hombros y lo mira) tranquilo..se acabo..solo era un sue o..

-aah....(se toca la frente) yo..tuve un sue o..o mas bien..una pesadilla muy extra a..era..era tan real

-solo fue un sue o tranquilo..

En ese instante deidara ve pasar a una sombra por la puerta que dirigia hacia el ba o..con un resplendor rojizo que se le hizo muy familiar..pero realmente lo asusto..

-i-itachi...creo que vi algo en el ba o..!

itachi lo observa por un momento pero luego camina hacia la puerta,entra al ba o sigilosamente..y como el suponia,no habia nadie, aunque la ventana se encontraba abierta

-no hay nadie...?

-claro que no,como te dije solo fue un sue o deidara..porque no te levantas y caminas un rato?..para que te termines de mejorar..hmm

-hehe..esta bien esta bien..(se levanta) espera a que me cepille..y me ba e..y..

-si,si..me acostare un rato (se dirige a su cama)

--------------------------0o0--------------------------------

-sera un placer tenerlo como estudiando Mr....?

-Sasori..Sasori simplemente

-am hehe esta bien,se orito sasori, bienvenido (estrecha su mano)

-muchas gracias..director...

el pelirojo sale de la oficina..

-espero que no te asuste mi presencia dei...

--------------------------0o0--------------------------------

-bieeen ya estoy listo!

.

......

-...eem itachii?

-....ZZZZzzzz...

-ains..(Se acerca y lo mueve) oye despiertaaa...no quiero ir soloo..y si me desmayoo?

.

.......

en ese instante itachi hala a deidara forzandolo a caer encima de el..abrazandolo fuertemente

-i-itachi?? (se sonroja) q-que pasa?

el pelinegro lo mira directamente a los ojos y se acerca lentamente hacia su rostro

-...ita...(baja un poco la cabeza)

-itachi simplemente lo toma del menton y le da un peque o beso en los labios, deidara cierra muy fuerte sus ojos y se aleja un poco

-deidara..eres tan lindo..(sonrie)..disculpame..no pude conte...

antes de que itachi pudiera decir algo mas, los labios de deidara lo callan..besandolo con timidez e inexperiencia, al notar esto itachi lo abraza muy fuerte

y lo besa como cualquier experto

-(muy sonrojado) i-ita...yo..tu me..tu me gustas tanto!..(mira hacia otro lado)

-haha..no te pongas asi..te vez demasiado tierno..tu tambien me gustas mucho deidara (lo voltea acomodandolo en la cama colocandolo a su lado y le acaricia

el cabello) porque crees que me preocupo tanto?..(sonrie)

-..uuunn...(tambien le sonrie) es como la frase de ese libro ita.."sabia que estabas aqui, solo que no te pude ver"

--------------------------0o0--------------------------------

Sentado en el techo del edificio del frente se encontraba el pelirojo..observandolos

-..asi que aqui estas enamorado de itachi ha..?...eso no durara por mucho tiempo dei..

--------------------------0o0--------------------------------

Y aqui termina, cuentenme si quieren otro capi..en el proximo capi sasori al fin hara su gran aparicion frente a deidara, no mas rodeos xD

gracias por leer!

^^ 


End file.
